You Are All I Need
by Krazy4Kaulitz
Summary: Bill and Tom are in love. They love each other in secret, and longing for it to be known. Tragedy delays it and puts Bill's life at risk, but when things are finally said and shown they get a reaction they tried so hard to avoid. Can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfiction that I decided to let loose on here. You can probably guess what it is about by now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave me some feedback!

-Ann

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Kaulitz twins……yet xD But just watch……I will one of these days.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its been a whole year since it happened. The memory of the event flashed back to him every minute of every day, forcing his mind to relive it again and again. It couldn't be helped; the trigger of the neverending nightmare lay beside him, at least from where he was sitting, trying to coze up in a black-leathered armchair. His eyes were circled with black from the lack of sleep, tearstains, and an overall lifeless spirit. He was as deadlike as the figure who was in the hospital cot just to his right, the two connected by a hand. Tom's tanned fingers, now more pale than before from the lack of nutrition, laced into the other person's limp hand. There was no effort returned from Tom's own.

It was Bill who lay motionless in the bed, comatose. Even after a year he hasn't opened his eyes, hasn't moved, and has not lived. He was skinnier, if that was possible, and his skin was a ghost white. The only source of food entering him was through a feeding tube, needle stuck in his right hand. An oxygen tube was connected, sitting at the entrance of his nose. These along with plenty of other machines surrounded and connected to Bill, all monitoring everything possible. Beside him was always Tom. The only time that he left Bill's side was when it was necessary to, and that was rarelt now that he grumbled to nurses and doctors whenever it was suggested. Eventually, they settled to keeping him in the same room.

The whole band had been affected by the incident. Without Bill, the rest could not and would not continue. Like them, he was an essential piece to the group. Tokio Hotel wasn't the same without Bill and it goes the same way for any of the band members. Georg and Gustav would visit every week and most of the time two or three days during the week at the least. His mother, too. Andreas visited on occasion. Security stood by just in case a crazed fan tried to gain entrance, and numerous letters of concern flew in to the record company and the twins' house.

Tom let out a sigh as he looked around the room. First to the walls, painted a light sky blue, and next to the white-colored ceiling above. He was doing all that he could to prevent himself from looking at who lay next to his chair, someone he loved more than anyone else. It didn't work for too long; his eyes found their was back to Bill again, as if it was impossible to live without seeing him, and to Tom it was. He squeezed Bill's bony hand as tears formed like they always did. Keeping their hands locked on Bill's side, Tom leaned up to kiss his forhead gently and then each eyelid that blanketed Bill's precious eyes. His sequence ended at Bill's lips, his own meeting them and holding them to his for a short while. He brought his free hand up to stroke his twin's cheek. The ghost-like skin felt cold to the touch.

"Bill," he started, tears aflow as he kept his face to Bill's chest now and inches from his face. His voice in a sound barely audible but loud enough to detect his grief, " I'm here. I don't know if you can hear me…b-but I miss you so much."

He stopped for a moment to bury his face into his brother's chest. Tom then sobbed for minutes, tears straying from his eyes as he thought about how much he missed Bill. Missed his voice and his smile, missed his gentle touch that only he could give. Tom missed everything about Bill. He composed himself and began again, as if he could be heard by his twin.

"We all miss you, the whole world does. Georg and Gustav…I know it gets to them that you're not here," he starts to stroke the pale cheek like before, "They stopped in to see you just the other day. I think Georg made an effort to even shower for you and you missed it," he smiled a bit through his tears, eyes closed. A small chuckle snuck its way out of his throat as well, " The fans are praying and worrying for you. They can't wait to have you back. We can't, I can't . I long to hear you speak again. I want to see your beautiful smile and I want to hold you the way that only I can. I miss you, everything about you."

Another tear escaped from his eye, blurring his vision and a sob snuck out of his throat. It was so much for him, and hurt how much he missed his brother. Even if they didn't become so close as they had so recently, Tom would still miss him like crazy. Tom kept his head rested on Bill's chest, sobbing and crying into the gown that the black-haired boy wore. He sat like that for a long time, until his body fought him and he drifted away in a slumber.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jesus, Tom. Hurry up," Bill whined in a loud voice. He kicked his feet at the hardwood floor where he stood and huffed out, "We are already running behind. You know how much I hate being late!" He never was one to have much patience.

"You can never relax, can you," he heard a voice protruding to him from the direction of the bathroom. They were in Tom's hotel room fixing up for a night that Bill has been hoping for for months. Tom wanted it just as much, but the outcome kept him from getting too eager. He appeared from the bathroom, dressed rather unusual compared to what he wore every day. His outfit didn't consist of oversized denim jeans and a shirt that swallowed nearly his whole body. That evening, he was dressed up. His current dress was a slick, non-baggy pair of copper-colored khaki's and a button-up white shirt. His dreads were pulled back with no cap. The shoes he wore were jet black. He even took the time to put on a tie.

"Never! Especially for tonight," Bill kept on, obviously not noticing his twin inching to where he stood. He had his back turned and faced the other way, "Gahh. I can't----OH MY GOD!" He turned around to face his twin completely and Tom could have sworn that Bill's jaw dropped to the floor. Bill stood there, motionless with mouth hanging open. His eyes sparkled at the sight as his mouth formed a smile, the biggest that Tom has probably even seen come from his brother. Of course, it was contagious. A grin just a big found its way to his own face.

"Hey beautiful. You look good," Tom spoke softly as he sent his arms to go behind Bill and around his waist. Tom always loved looking at Bill----he always looked perfect no matter what.

"I look good," he asked in a squeaky tone, displaying a sound of over-happiness and shock. His eyes glistened into Tom's and his smile was still huge as he wrapped his own pair of arms around Tom's neck, "If you ask me, you are the one that looks nice tonight."

They kissed softly before Tom pulled away only slightly to say, "I wanted to make this night special for you." He resumed to kissing Bill on the lips, a little harder than the last he planted. He could feel Bill sigh happily.

"But it already is special, Tomi," Bill replied quietly as he kissed his cheek, and then kissing the other. It made Tom blush a little. Bill was always so sweet with his affection to Tom, "You didn't need to dress up for me. You're perfect anyhow. But thank you. I love it."

Tom squeezed Bill affectionately with one of his smiles, "You're welcome." He watched Bill's face light up and almost melted at the toothy smile that Bill gave him. God. He was just way too adorable sometimes.

Bill's eyes turned from brown to nearly black, his gaze getting a bit heavy. And Tom liked it a lot, responding with a hip thrust up against Bill that made him moan. He kissed Bill again, licking his twin's lips as he did so. Bill held on tighter and opened his mouth to give Tom entrance. Their tongues massaged one another and they moaned nearly in unison, never wanting to stop.

"Ready to do this," Tom murmured against Bill's lips, and then stopping to look right into his eyes, their heads rested against one another. He couldn't get enough of them, enough of _him_. Bill was his world, and he was certain that the feeling was mutual.

"More than I ever have," Bill replied.

After a minute of holding each other, Tom took Bill by the hand and caressed it before walking towards the door, their eyes still locked.

"Now the world will be able to see," Tom started as he walked out the doorway.

"—that we are in love. And that I'm yours," Bill finished the sentence with glee, a sweet grin imprinted on his face just then. It made Tom's stomach turn as Bill's words processed in his mind. God, he was the luckiest person in the world. No, there was no other Bill. Bill was the most precious flower in a garden of weeds. He was Tom's everything, and Tom could not wait now to show the world his love.

The excitement made Tom's stomach hurt, thinking about all of the upcoming events as he drove. It brought about some nervousness and an anxious feeling, but he didn't care. Bill and himself owe this to themselves. The world can learn to accept them or not; as long as they had each other, they didn't need anything or anyone else. A shift in the seat reassured him of that.

Bill kissed Tom's shoulder as Tom looked ahead, a huge grin sneaking onto his face and a tint of magenta. Even then Bill still made him blush.

"I can't wait to hold your hand over the table," Bill whispered into his twin's shoulder, " so that everyone can see. Finally." Tom felt Bill smile at that.

"Me neither," he said back. He kept his eyes looking ahead as he drove on.

"And finally get to kiss you in public," Bill added and placed another kiss on Tom's shoulder. It made him so happy to think that. He smiled bigger as tears made a coat over his eyes. He snuffled and said in a shaky voice, "I love you so much, Tom."

A look of worry formed across his face ans he glimpsed down, seeing his twin sob with his head buried into Tom's shoulder. Tom hated seeing Bill cry. It took a lot to make himself not break down, too. Instead, he took a hand off the wheel and guided it onto Bill's back. He caressed it through the fabric of his shirt.

"Shhh," Tom cooed, "I love you, too. More than I could anyone or anything else." The beautiful figure started to calm down a little. It's a good thing that Bill didn't wear makeup or black streaks would had striped his face like a zebra from the mascara and eye liner. Tom had asked Bill to leave it all off. He loved Bill's natural look a lot, and Bill loved it when he made Tom happy. After a minute, Bill sat up again, tearstained face and all. He had a smile on his face though, a smile so big that he was lucky if it wasn't wider than his face.

"Feel better," Tom asked so sweetly, looking over at Bill and still caressing his back gently. Bill nodded and giggled nervously as he wiped his eyes. Tom moved his hand to Bill's and laced their fingers together and said, "I love you. You are my life."

Bill's stomach turned and he almost teared up again from all of the joy that he kept in, but was interuppted by a light flashing into their eyes. Panic arose as Bill cried out, "TOM LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Tom tried to swerve to the left and his and the vehicle collided head on. It all happened so fast. The cadillac being struck was the last thing that Tom remembered before his current state. Flashing red lights swarmed the smashed up cars. Tom could hear tons of babble as he was pulled from the car and onto a hard stretcher. It was stiff and uncomfortable. Five or six people hovered over his body as he came closer to the flashing lights.

"Where's Bill," he asked groggily. He hoped at least one of them would answer him. That was his only concern was to see if Bill was alright. But none of them said anything but to themselves.

"Where is my brother," he asked, this time with panic in his voice. _Dear God. Please let him be okay. Just let him be alright. _Still nothing. He looked over with the little bit of room that he had to move his head with that dreadful brace hugging his neck. He saw black hair and he knew it was him, blood gashed from his head and covered much of his body. He lay motionless on the stretcher as he was wheeled away. Tom began to squirm and cry out.

"BILL," he shrieked as he tried to get up. Tears fell as he remembered how Bill looked. He _needed_ to get to him and make it better. He needed to know that Bill was alright, "BILL!"

He continued to kick and punch to try to get his way out, "Get the fuck off of me," was what he yelled as he flailed at the medics touching him.

"Sir, you need to calm down."

"You're gonna be okay."

"You lost too much blood to be moving around."

"Your brother will be fine."

So many of them spoke at once and Tom toned them out. The only thing he cared about and could think about was Bill. He almost broke free but felt dizzy. Darkness crept onto him once more as he was hauled away, Bill's name escaping his lips before black engulfed him completely.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He felt a hand on him. Was it still the medics toying around with him? No, the hand felt too familiar to be that. His head was no longer in a brace either and there were no more flashing lights, but a stale light diffusing through the room. His head lay on a soft gown and he then realizes he is awake, tears still in his eyes. He must've cried during his sleep. That hand ran lazily through his dreads. Was it Bill? No, it couldn't be. Bill wasn't awake. Maybe it was his mother.

A sob came from someone else and nearly scaring him, Tom moved to look up to see who it was. A state of shock ripped through him as his eyes looked up and met a pair they hadn't seen in quite some time. His mouth was gaped, and he swore to God that it was a dream. It was all a dream, and he just needed to wake up. Or was it? He was so surprised and in shock that he couldn't tell on his own. A familiar faint smile came from the other being and a sniffle. It was Bill.

"Bill," Tom whispered in a question, looking over as Bill tried to pull up his own arms with little strength he had to gesture for Tom to get closer. He nodded and tried to mutter out, "Tomi…" _Oh my God!_ "Bill," Tom said louder, the excitement present in his voice as he brought himself up to Bill. Fresh tears formed in his eyes and glazed over them, his face red. He was careful not to put pressure on Bill as he went up onto the chair and leaned over the bed to touch his brother's cheek. It didn't feel as cold anymore. Tom stroked it softly and kissed Bill's forehead softly and then lightly on his lips. Bill kissed back with what strength he had and it made Tom cry happily.

"I've missed you so much," he said through his tears, a huge smile on his face and his voice a tad shaky, "God. I missed you," He kissed Bill again on the lips, a light squeal coming from himself from the joy. But it was interuppted a bit when Bill pulled away and looked to the side, sad. He didn't look at Tom as he began to speak,

"Tomi…..I'm so sorry. It was all my fault that we had that happen to us," his eyes made tears, "I was so stupid……..I distracted you from driving and you stopped looking at the road and—" he was cut off by Tom's lips, who kissed him a little fiercely. Passion and anger and sadness ran through Tom's mind and his body.

"Bill, no," he began as he looked into Bill's pair of amber eyes, "Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened to us. Dammit. I almost lost you. I almost lost my world. Please….don't be sorry for it because you didn't do anything. Its not your fault. Whats more important is that you are okay, and now I can be okay again too." Tom went up and hugged Bill and Bill managed to hug back, putting his head into Tom's shoulder as he wept.

"Shh," Tom whispered as he stroked Bill's hair, "Shh. Its okay now." His baby was back in his arms again. Bill was going to be fine, and that means that Tom would be too. He missed his twin in so many ways: as a brother, best friend, bandmate, and as a lover. Tom pulled up a bit to reach for his phone.

"I better call the others," but Bill held on a bit tighter.

"Not yet. Lets just stay together. Me and you."

"But—"

"Please, Tom. Just lay here with me for a while."

Tom couldn't resist, "Ah, alright. If you really insist," he said with a smile. Bill was just someone, the one, he couldn't say no to.

Bill made room on the bed, scooting over with all the energy he could muster and patted at the empty area, looking at Tom as he grinned. Tom took off his hat he had on and laid it on the chair, then slowly lowering himself into the bed next to Bill.

"What if someone sees," Tom asked as he intertwined their fingers.

"I want them to see," Bill said in a whisper with a smile that made Tom melt. Even if he was pale and bony, he looked beautiful. Tom gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hope all of you liked the first chapter of this story. I love getting feedback to see how I am doing, so please don't hesitate to leave some! Any suggestions are also welcome!

--Ann

* * *

"Hey," a voice came in from the door, causing Tom to look up, "how's Bill?"

"Good at the moment, definitely much better since he woke from the coma." Georg nodded with Gustav right next to him.

"He's just asleep now. The nurse gave him some morphine so he will rest up some," his voice was somewhat quiet, while Bill slept before now, he took some time to sleep with Bill in the cot. He looked down at Bill, who's mouth was slightly open, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell. He sure looked better.

Tom motioned toward the empty chairs, "Stay for a while, guys. Or do you have plans?"

Gustav shook his head, "Nah, we got what needed done already finished. We can stay for a while." Both men walked in and sat down into the leathered chairs.

"So how've you been, Tom," Georg asked. Not just out of courtesy, he really cared. Tom had alwys appreciated him for being the way he was.

"Well Bill is getting better so I am, too," he trailed off in his words, glancing again at the sleeping twin. A smile played onto his lips. Georg and Gustav looked in a facial expression that couldn't be read. Most likely a look crossed with happiness, confusion, and worry.

"What," Tom questions their behavior. They looked at each other before just replying with, "Nothing." Tom knew better but he wasn't in the mood to press the issue.

"Have you eaten lately? You still look pretty weak," Georg told Tom.

"Not in a while, but I'm okay."

"You should eat something," Georg said. He really wanted to help Tom out, "You will feel better when you do I'm sure."

"I can't leave Bill," Tom replied in a monotone. But he was hungry, he couldn't deny it. Its been quite some time since he actually ate a nice meal. He couldn't leave Bill, though. He needed to be there with him.

"We will come right back," Georg tried to convince him as his voice was of reassurance, "Bill wouldn't mind.

"But—"

"Tom. Just come and eat with us for God sakes."

Tom huffed and looked at Bill, "Ugh. Oh, alright. But we need to come straight back," his eyes went to Gerog at the last part. He nodded.

"I'll be back soon," Tom whispered up to Bill and smiled a little. The three then headed out.

* * *

When they finished their meals at McDonald's (Tom just had to have his Big Mac) it was back to the hospital. Gustav and Georg even decided to stay. Tom walked in first and looked at Bill. Bill looked back at him, eyes a little slit but mostly open. His face was red; Tom could tell that he had been crying. Bill's face grew a faint smile even so. He was happy to see Tom again.

"Hi," Bill spoke softly. Tom walked in over to him, Georg and Gustav still at the door talking about something. Clearly, they hadn't noticed Tom moved. Bill put his arms up to plead for a hug. And of course, Tom gave in.

"Hey," he returned the greeting as he leaned down to give his brother a hug like he wanted. They embraced, Tom had forgot the others were still there. Practically on instinct their lips met, Bill sighing and moaning with contentment into Tom's mouth.

"Woah…," a voice said from the door.

_Oh shit. Not good…..Oh well, there's no turning back now._

Tom pulled away from Bill's face and looked up, their arms still wrapped around each other. Bill looked up at the two men, who had a look of disbelief and shock implanted onto their faces. He froze; there was no way of disguising this one as something else. And he didn't want to. The only thing he knew to do was:

"Hey Geo! Hey Gustav," he flashed a smile as if nothing was wrong, and to him there wasn't. Tom still just looked at them. He sat down on the chair he had grown accustomed to for so long and released Bill from his embrace.

"What on earth," Georg began again. He and Gustav still stood by the door, with horrified looks. They crept in almost tip toeing, as if Bill and Tom had some disease.

"Ye—ah. We uhm….we kind of have something to tell you. Something we were going to the night of the accident," Tom told them, looking over at Bill, who was smiling.

"Our euhm…our bond goes a bit further than what it should," Bill said to help Tom out. He looked at the others as his heart raced, blushing.

"Its wrong to society and it shouldn't be what it is but—"

"But its become what it has."

"I love Bill."

"And I love Tom."

"I've fallen in love with my twin—"

"—and we're too far into it to stop now."

Georg and Gustav just blinked. Georg's mouth hanged open some.

"What," Georg's eyes stared at them big, "So-o you both are saying that you….you are a couple?"

Bill looked a tad embarassed because of Georg's reaction. He looked at Tom and put his hand on Tom's where it lay on the hospital bed, " Yes." He smiled, his face pink. Tom rolled over his hand so they could lock them together and grinned back. Georg then interuppted their moment with a mouth filled with fresh, harsh words.

"Ew. You sick fucks," he was outraged and disgusted. He pointed at them, scowling, "While you brothers are together, people are going to find out and do you have ANY idea how many fans we are going to lose?! Because of you," he was nearly shouting. Bill started to well up with tears. Tom squeezed his hand and looked at Georg in the eye, a ball of anger and saddness developing in his own.

"Georg, cut it out ,please," he pleaded. He didn't want Bill getting worked up, not now. Not while he is in the hospital still recovering, "No more right now. Not the yelling…..Bill shouldn't have to deal with it at the moment." Tom looked down. Angst filled him up as he was slowly bottling up with emotion.

"Why?! Why shouldn't HE have to deal with this right now when what you and him are doing is going to make us suffer soon as well?! Huh?! You tell me that one, Tom," Georg looked like he could strike any minute. Bill cried harder, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. Tom smoothed his hand and released it for a minute, starting to get up.

"Georg, I--"

"NO! Don't even come near me, you faggot," Tom looked really hurt by the insult, "go tend to your twin! Ew….I think I am gonna be _sick_." Tom's eyes started to get watery. This outcry from Georg was so….abnormal. Even more for him to be so unaccepting. Gustav just stood there, his feelings couldn't really be read.

"You both as so……selfish! This is probably the end of Tokio Hotel as we know it, end of everything we worked so fucking hard for as a band! Did you ever think about that," Georg yelled. Bill just shook his head in his hands, tears dampening his gown and sobs escaping his throat. Tom spared him a glance, and his heart ached at the sight. Tears flowed from an eye as he thought about it. They were going to lose everything that they knew, their music was their lives. Gustav had a look of saddness, more likely for the thought of the band falling apart.

"Oh come on, Geo," Gustav finally spoke up, "what they are doing is sick but we might as well just stick it out. Everyone knows that they are the favorites so we couldn't hold up the final days of Tokio Hotel on our own. And they are still our friends…."

"BUT THEY ARE BROTHERS," Georg roared at Gustav. Bill cried harder and Tom turned to hide his tears, "Do you really want to be known for supporting incest?"

"Well no but---"

"Alright then," Georg stormed to the door, not looking back. Gustav went after him, before going throwing an apologetic look at the twin boys. His heart grew heavy when he saw Bill's hospital room number. It read 483.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Bill heard a close voice say, from its usual direction. He opened his eyes more and let out a tiny whimper; he was still sleepy. A yawn exuded from his throat as he stretched as much as he could, turning his head to look over at Tom. His face was red and his eyes, too. Bill reached up with his hand to touch Tom's face. Tom covered Bill's hand with his and leaned into the touch, leaving the hand there," how do you feel, Bill?"

"Eh. The same," he looked sad as he met Tom's eyes with his. And he was; he and Tom might have just ruined the band for good. For what? He supposed that it was a tad selfish….but who can help who they fall in love with? They knew that they couldn't keep it to themselves any longer, "I feel like its all my fault. It was me who really pushed the issue….you know, about telling everyone." _God, Bill. Please don't cry._ _Not anymore. _They kept their gaze.

"Are you saying I wanted it less than you? Because I didn't, I still don't want it any less. I want you," Bill blushed majorly, his cheeks coated with a pinkish tint. Tom always found the right thing to say. Then Bill's face turned into a serious look again.

"Are you sad?"

"About what?"

"About how……about how we might've lost Tokio Hotel."

"Oh, yeah…..It hurts a lot to think about it."

"Do you regret it then? Them finding out?"

"No," Tom answered bluntly. His lips formed a half smirk.

"You don't? But---but why? I thought you would be so devastated."

"You are all I need," now the smile was whole.

"Wh-what," Bill was a bit caught off-guard. His eyes grew a bit wide as he still stared at Tom, who now leaned over him. He placed a kiss on Bill's forehead and spoke softly and slow.

"I said you are all I need, and I mean that. Yeah, the music is important," Bill could tell it made him sad to say that, "and we might've lost what we have known of for so long. But, nothing compares to you. If I had to choose between the band and you, I'd pick you every time." He tried to smile down at Bill but before he could, his twin yanked him down and crashed their lips together fiercely. Bill's tongue explored the inside of Tom's mouth and he moaned quietly. Tom gained entrance into Bill's, their tongues massaging each other's. It felt so good. They were able to forget about their sorrow for the moment and just appreciate each other. Tom cupped the sides of Bill's face and Bill sent his arms into Tom's dreads as they embraced, losing themselves in each other. It was, indeed, a beautiful moment.

Bill murmured against Tom's lips as they still pressed together, " I love you." It made Tom come up a bit, pulling away from Bill's lips. Bill protested some with whiney sounds, but Tom smiled.

"I love you, too," he whispered. The hovering body pulled up more and away, out of Bill's grasp when he heard a protruding voice. He sat down in the chair next to the cot. It was a nurse coming in to check up on Bill and she knocked on the door.

"Hey, alright if I come in," she said. The nurse's hair was curly and a red-brunette color. She was a bit tall and somewhat old. Her scrub top was an orange, Bill's favorite color, and then her pants white. She looked over at Bill who smiled back at her as she approached, "Well hi sweetie. How ya feelin'?" Tom's hand clenched a bit. He HATED it when the nurses used a pet name for Bill like 'sweetie', 'babe', 'darling'. He was the only one supposed to do that.

"I'm getting a lot better," Bill replied, still with a forced smile stuck on his face.

"You look a lot better. But we need to take your temperature and all that good stuff to make sure you are as good as you look, okay?"

"Okay," he even showed his teeth as he said it, "When can I go home?"

She looked at him, "Honey, not for a few weeks yet. You just woke from a coma. The doctor needs to keep you under observation to make sure nothing else happens." Bill just stuck out his bottom lip and gave her a pouty face, whining like a little puppy. It caused her to chuckle a lot similar to the mix between a hyena and a pig. Tom couldn't help smiling at his twin's cuteness, either.

"Can I get anything for you, dear? Anything you need or want," she asked as she fluffed up his pillow after checking all the medical matters.

"Hmmm," he started, tapping at his chin like he was really thinking on the question, "Can I have some ice cream?" Tom just laughed. Typical Bill to be childish at any given time.

"Haha, I will see if I can get you some."

Bill clapped in amusement and through his hands in the air in triumph, "YAY!" The nurse and Tom both laughed at that.

"Alright, hun. I will go see if I can get that for ya. Keep getting better," she said as she gathered her clipboard and an empty plate from earlier, heading for the doorway.

"Thank you," Bill replied.

The nurse went out of the door and was replaced by someone else; their mother. She stood there in the doorway, smiling and looking over at her two sons. They both smiled up at her truly. The boys always loved seeing their momma. The both of them decided that the next time they saw her that they would tell her the truth as well. Tom and Bill already suspected that the end result will not be good, but they want her to find out by their word of mouth before media exposes it, if it does anytime soon.

She had tears in her eyes as she rushed to the side that Tom didn't occupy. It was the first time she had seen Bill since he awoke, and she missed her boy so much.

"Oh, Bill," she cried as she hugged him to her close and not wanting to let go. Tom smiled big at the sight, tears almost wanting to fall as he watched. His mom loved him and his twin so much and they were so lucky to have someone like her. Bill teared up too and smiled over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling," she asked through her tears as she sat down in the chair available on her side. Simone pulled it closer to the bedside and smiled at Tom and Bill, both, "Hey Tom. You're looking a lot better." Tom smiled back at her toothily, giving Bill a chance to speak up.

"Well," he started and got quieter. Tom could tell he was thinking about the dispute with Georg and Gustav. Well, mostly Georg. Gustav didn't say much and if anything, it wasn't bad.

"Well? Well what, Bill? What's wrong," Simone questioned in concern. She had that worried parental look on her face.

"Mum," Bill began, not looking at her in the eyes as he did so, "Tom and I have something to tell you."

She was even more worried now, "Oh God, Bill. What did you guys do?"

He looked at Tom with a pleading look, asking for his help on this. Bill didn't know what to say to that, and neither of them could predict her reaction. They were scared, they didn't want the same reaction from her like they got from Georg. And so they told her in the same way as they did the guys beforehand, telling it together and only looking at each other, as if it protected them from anything they got in the instant future.

She really didn't have much of a reaction at first. Her face was frozen in an unreadable expression, like she was numbed. They were worried and watched attentively.

"Oh," was all she could find herself to say, still keeping the same face.

"We had been wanting to tell everyone the night of the accident. Georg and Gustav found out and they weren't too happy…," Tom told her. His stomach turned in nervousness, angst. All those feelings at once didn't feel too nice.

Bill dropped a tear from his eye, " Yeah, mum……this might be it for us. And it's all my fault." He sniffled and hanged his head low.

"Bill, no it isn't," Tom reassured him. Well, tried to. Bill just continued to cry as Tom ran his fingers along his twin's arm.

"Shh," Simone cooed as she reached to Bill and hugged his head to her. Her face still was frozen in its same state, unreadable. She held his head and rocked him until he calmed down some. Tom just sat there and watched, a bit relieved that she had a better reaction then the boys did. He hoped that it made Bill feel better.

"Mum," Bill spoke up against her shirt.

"What, babe?"

"Do you still love us….?"

"Bill," she tore away to look at him, and reached out for one of Tom's hands, "Nothing that you guys do will EVER make me not love you…..ever. I may be disappointed and confused, a bit disgusted. But, I still love you no matter what," she put her hands out wide, "Now, come here. Both of you."

They reached up and the three of them hugged together, Tom breathed out in relief. Yes, they did have the best mother out there.

* * *

This is probably my favorite so far. I really enjoyed it, and quite proud of it.

I'm not saying that anyone will, but if anyone copies the content in this story, reposts it without permission, etc. and I find out….I WILL come after you. I didn't spend hours on writing it just so someone else will get credit for it. So, be respectful. Don't steal my work.

Ann


End file.
